


trying to put you in the worst mood

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Punishment, Slut Shaming, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fact of the matter was, the second Peter laid eyes on Tony, he knew he wanted to fuck that. It became a sort of focus for him, and also the primary subject of his every wet dream and fantasy for the ensuing months, and it's not too long ago that that fantasy became a reality for the very first time.So what was Peter to do?Nottry to jump his bones every second he got?He thought not.





	trying to put you in the worst mood

**Author's Note:**

> title from starboy by the weeknd. i like to imagine peter likes to play slow jams rnb while tony fucks him.

Peter's stomach squeezes and rolls with the pleasure coursing down his spine, settling hot at the base. His cock twitches and leaks against the table beneath him.

It says something that they hadn't even made it to the bedroom, Peter thinks. He prefers it out of there, anyway. Against a hastily locked door, down on the carpet, thrown over a cool marble counter because they couldn't wait any longer, they just had to have each other. 

"Look at you." Tony's voice is gravel and heat behind him. The sharp slapping sound of his hips rutting into Peter echoes deliciously around the room. Peter whines hoarsely and tries lifting his head only for Tony to shove it back down again, hand on the back on his neck, then buries himself to the hilt and just rotates his hips. Peter whines louder, body going slack the way Tony intended. "So easy for it. Such a fucking slut for it."

"Yeah," he pants, "Yeah, _shit_ , Tony, just like that."

 

It had all started ... well, it could be argued that it'd started about a year ago. Fact of the matter was, the second Peter laid eyes on Tony, he knew he wanted to fuck that. It became a sort of focus for him, and also the primary subject of his every wet dream and fantasy for the ensuing months, and it's not too long ago that that fantasy became a reality for the very first time. 

So what was Peter to do? _Not_ try to jump his bones every second he got?

He thought not.

Tony had humored him at first. Made some comments about how he didn't want it on his conscience that Peter flunked out of school because he likes to put blowjobs over books, or asked Peter if he thought fingering him open was more important that engineering life-saving machines, or if Peter was so naive that he thought no-one noticed him wandering in search of Tony every two to three hours, sometimes sooner.

Then, Tony started to grow exasperated. 

Peter wasn't sure, sometimes, if he was genuinely annoyed with him or not, and it make it hotter somehow. He liked seeing the muscle in Tony's jaw jump and tighten when he silently slid to his knees in front of him. He liked seeing Tony's fist tighten around the pen in his hand when he realized that his attempts to guide Peter through his engineering homework were futile, because Peter had just been staring vacantly at his lips the whole time.

 _This_ time was similar to the others. Peter had sauntered into Tony's workshop, and given it ten, maybe fifteen minutes before he was clinging to the older man, pressing desperate kisses to his neck, pressing his rapidly hardening cock against his hip. 

Tony had ignored him.

He'd stood, StarkPad in hand, running tests on a new robot he was building, and calling out the results to Jarvis. The AI sounded more and more awkward with each response. Peter groaned. He took Tony's hand, and Tony let him, easy. Sucking on the skin below his pulse, Peter guided Tony's large hand into his loose sweatpants. He hadn't worn any underwear. He knew what he was about.

Nothing. "JARVIS, initiate phase 230, have him come in from the east this time," Tony called to the AI, unaffected, running yet another test.

"Of course, sir."

Oh, well. Peter could work with this. He'd be happy to just rub off against him, it's not like he hasn't done it before. Hell, just feeling Tony's hand on him had him shivering, leaking into his boxers. He knew Tony could feel it. Peter arched his hips, raising onto his tip-toes to grind against Tony's hand, whimpering softly, his lips by Tony's ear.

Tony's breaths were frustratingly steady.

Rolling his hips, Peter said, "Please, Mr. Stark?"

Tony's response was near-immediate, like a jolt into action, his fist closing around Peter's cock so quickly Peter nearly fell over. Dropping the StarkPad on a nearby chair, Tony backed Peter into the work-top behind him, before pumping him, fast and hot. Peter saw stars, his body bowing against Tony's, clutching his shoulders for balance. "F-fuck," he groaned, leaning back onto his elbows and panting, open-mouthed and shameless. Peter was getting close. It was embarrassingly soon, but Peter liked it, the hot rush of humiliation. He liked it even better when Tony pointed it out.

"Already?" he said, practically scoffed, and Peter _keened_ , his hips squirming, kicking off his shoes and then reaching down to tug off his sweatpants altogether. 

"F-fuck me," Peter pleaded, spreading his thighs and reaching past Tony's arm to push two fingers shallowly into himself. His eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. "Prepped myself before I came in, please."

"Prepped yourself," Tony's laugh is scathing. "Did you need to Peter? How much prep could it have took, hm, considering I fucked you just this morning? _Twice_."

Peter squirmed.

"Bet you're still full, huh? Nice and full of my come, and back for another load. Fucking filthy, that's what you are."

 

And that's how they'd ended up where they are now, Peter bent over the work-top while Tony pounds him into it. Honestly, Peter thinks they might leave dents.

One hand in Peter's hair, holding him down, one hand wrapped around his waist, holding him still. Tony growls, "I'm cutting you off. You hear me, Parker? Never met anyone so greedy for it in my life. Fucking begging me for it every second of every day. You think I have time to take a break every hour to take care of your perpetual hard-on?"

Peter's head is hot, hell, he's hot all over. He feels like he's about to vibrate out of his skin. "N-no," he gasps, "I won't - a week, okay, no more for a week, I'll stop," Peter promises. He has no idea if, in that moment, he's lying or not.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will," Tony scoffs, voice thick with sarcasm. He withdraws all the way, then slams back into him, once, twice, three times. Peter's throat is dry with the sounds he's making. It makes him want more, want Tony in his mouth now, maybe after, spilling his release across his tongue, pulling on his hair and wrapping his fingers around Peter's throat to feel himself there. Leaving _bruises_. Peter's eyes flutter shut with a whimper. Jesus, maybe he does have a problem. "I'm sure you'll be the height of good behavior from here on out."

Peter's already come once. Tony had brought him off before he even entertained the idea of fucking him, but he's so close to coming again that he can barely draw breath.

"Come in me," Peter moans, barely even aware of the words coming out of his mouth. "Come - please, I - _nngh_ , sh-shit, _please_ , give it to me, need it-"

"That's what you like, isn't it?" Tony murmurs, "Want my come dripping out of you however you can get it." 

"Yeah, _yeah_ ," Peter panted, his voice an embarrassingly high-pitched squeak. Flushed all over, he comes, eyes squeezed shut with the intensity of it, mouth open with moans of, "Tony, Tony, _Mr. Stark_ , yes, fuck, right there, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop-"

 

Peter lays back on the work-top, steadily dripping come onto it. He kind of wishes he'd brought a plug. 

Tony stands between his legs, using a pack of wet wipes to clean him up.

"I was serious," Tony tells him, placing his hands on Peter's knees and looking at him sternly. Peter feels his lower stomach twitch weakly even at that.

"About me being a slut? Well that's no secret."

"About us not sleeping together for the next week. You're fucking insatiable. It's for your own good."

"Okay," Peter sighs. "But I'm gonna think about you while 'm jerking off."

Tony shrugs. "Naturally. But if you so much as _look_ at me funny within the next seven days, I'm spraying you down with a hose."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought :)
> 
> also- quick show of hands. who thinks they’re actually gonna last a week?


End file.
